1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to window blinds, and more specifically to a rolling mechanism for preventing roller of a window blind from reverse rolling.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional window blind, such as a roller-typed shade, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, essentially is comprised of a roller 1 and a shade 2. The roller 1 is rotatably mounted at a top side of a window for stationary rotation driven by an external force generally generated from a rolling mechanism having an endless lifting cord or chain and connected with the roller 1. The shade 2 has an end fastened to an outer periphery of the roller 1 and a free end suspended from the roller 1 for blinding the window to further block the light. When operating the rolling mechanism to rotate the roller 1 counterclockwise, the shade 2 is released downwards at the left side of the roller 1 in FIG. 1 to block the light. When the roller 1 is continuously rotated counterclockwise after the shade 2 has been fully released, the roller 1 rolls up the shade 2 at its right side as shown in FIG. 2. When viewing the window blind from the inside of the house, the shade 2 is suspended from the roller 1 at its rear side (the right side in FIG. 2), aesthetically spoiling the window blind. According to the aforesaid design, the roller fails be firmly positioned after the shade fully released, thereby ineffectively blinding the window.